Alcoholics are more likely to smoke cigarettes than individuals without a drinking problem. The nature of the interaction between smoking and drinking alcohol is poorly understood and raises important questions about 1) advisability of giving up two addictions at one time and 2) effects that continued smoking may have on the rate of relapse in patients with alcoholism. In this protocol, we are studying the psychological, pharmacological, and physiological effects of smoking cessation in patients with alcoholism. This will lead to a better understanding of chemical dependency in general, and to more effective treatment methods for both nicotine and alcohol dependency. Preliminary results demonstrate that alcoholics are able to successfully abstain from both alcohol and nicotine simultaneously in a controlled environment. Specific psychological and biological measures that characterize withdrawal await statistical analysis.